Fotografia
by Halina.L
Summary: [One-Shot de Rose e Scorpius] Rose encontrou uma fotografia em seu guarda-roupa e decidiu devolvê-la ao verdadeiro dono. Mas não era só a fotografia que não a pertencia.


**Fotografia**

Existem apenas três coisas que me dão segurança. A primeira é o meu sobrenome, porque mesmo que eu não seja alguém de se gabar por aí e ninguém esteja realmente interessando no nome que vem antes do sobrenome, não há como negar que ser uma Granger Weasley tenha me dado diversos privilégios ao longo da minha vida. A segunda é o fato de o meu cabelo ser ruivo e eu não precisar pintá-lo para me encaixar na família, como a Dominique fez durante boa parte da vida dela (ainda que isso não mudasse em nada o fato de que ela era a mais distante de todos, porque ela simplesmente não percebia que mais importante do que pintar o cabelo é demonstrar que se importa). A terceira e, de longe a mais importante, é a fotografia. Aliás, se você parar para pensar, para quem a fotografia não deu segurança. Talvez você não perceba enquanto passa por várias fotos ao mesmo tempo, observando-as superficialmente e avaliando se saiu bem ou mal nelas, mas se você é alguém como eu, certamente perceberia na primeira foto. E não me importa nem um pouco se a foto se meche ou não, se ela está em uma moldura ou em uma caixa de papelão no sótão, se ela é 3x4 ou 5x7 ou 10x15, se ela é em preto e branco ou se é colorida, simplesmente não importa, desde que ela tenha sido tirada com o intuito de não esquecer.

Porque nada é mais seguro do que um retângulo de papel com uma imagem que não vai te deixar esquecer. Nada é mais seguro do que não esquecer. Estamos falando do que é mais seguro, e não do que é mais ou menos dolorido, porque a dor está em todo lugar, mesmo no que é seguro.

O fato é: eu gosto de tirar fotos.

No meu aniversário de quatorze anos meu avô materno me deu uma Polaroid de presente. Meses depois da morte dele, eu encontrei no embrulho da Polaroid, que estava em algum canto do meu armário, um bilhete que dizia:

_Quando pequena, você pediu uma máquina do tempo. Aqui está. É sua. Sempre que apertar o botão para capturar uma imagem, o momento vai congelar e sair para você. E vai ser seu. Com amor, vovô. _

Eu gosto muito do meu avô. Gosto, no presente. Porque ele ainda está lá na primeira foto que tirei com a máquina, sorrindo seu sorriso estático que se esticava em forma de pequenas rugas até seus olhos. Eu gosto do sorriso do meu avô. E só nós dois sabemos que ele é meu.

Mas esta história não é sobre o meu avô, nem sobre a Polaroid em si e nem sobre as milhares de fotografias que tirei com ela. É sobre uma fotografia em especial. Apenas uma. A única fotografia que eu tirei que não era minha. Eu estava fazendo a limpeza anual do meu guarda-roupa quando a encontrei, perdida entre as páginas do meu antigo livro de Herbologia. Olhei-a, embasbacada, e senti como se um longo tempo passasse naquela troca de olhares entre a fotografia e eu. Desde aquele primeiro momento, eu soube que ela não era minha. Não foi uma coisa planejada, se eu pudesse decidir o que me pertence ou não, aquela foto certamente seria uma das primeiras coisas que eu tomaria como minha. Mas não era minha. E meus pais haviam me ensinado, desde pequena, a devolver as coisas para seus verdadeiros donos.

Imediatamente, corri por todo o apartamento onde eu morava sozinha, buscando com os olhos pela agenda telefônica que eu deixara em algum lugar no espaço entre a despensa e o banheiro no final do corredor. Encontrei-a enfiada ao lado de uma almofada do sofá e vasculhe-a inteira até encontrar uma pequena nota no canto de uma página, escrita com tinta preta em uma caligrafia elegante demais para ser a minha. A nota continha um endereço e um nome que fez meu coração falhar várias batidas: Scorpius Malfoy.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, reprimindo um grito.

Por quanto tempo pausado eu o amaria? Quantas fotografias roubadas eu ainda encontraria perdidas em meu guarda-roupa? Quantas vezes teria que rasgar ou queimar seu rosto apenas para tentar me conformar com o fato de que voltar no tempo milhares de vezes não faria do passado o meu presente? E por que diabos eu decidira preservar justo aquela foto? Seria por saber que ela e apenas ela não era minha? Seria por não poder destruir algo que não me pertencia? Seria por não me pertencer?

Virei a fotografia e escrevi no verso a única palavra que também não me pertencia. Depois coloquei a foto em um envelope destinado ao endereço de Scorpius. Eu não sabia se ele entenderia o que aquele envelope continha. Não sabia se ele entenderia que aquilo não era uma entrega, mas sim uma devolução. E, ainda assim, enviei o envelope assim que pude. Assim que a coruja partiu, desabei novamente no sofá, sentindo-me aliviada e ao mesmo tempo exausta. Era incrível como as menores coisas podiam acabar com todas as minhas reservas de energia. O menor sorriso, o menor corte de cabelo, a menor das fotos, o menor momento...

E os dias seguintes continuaram seguindo. Meu trabalho como curandeira continuou me mantendo acordada mais do que eu deveria ficar. Continuei tirando fotos do pôr-do-sol no lago do parque em frente ao prédio onde morava. A vizinha do apartamento ao lado continuou perguntando se eu morava sozinha toda vez que nos encontrávamos no corredor. Pessoas continuaram sorrindo para as lentes da minha câmera sem ter a mínima ideia de que faziam mais do que posar para uma foto, sem saber que o que faziam era permanecer. E a memória continuou desperta depois de ter sido despertada por aquela fotografia, continuou girando em minha cabeça, continuou doendo.

_... Há quatro anos..._

_Uma garota ruiva dava piruetas sob a chuva de confetes que caía. O garoto pálido e loiro apenas a observava, parado com a bolsa dela em uma das mãos e os sapatos na outra. Ele tinha aquele sorriso de lábios comprimidos e a encarava com tanta intensidade que os confetes pouco a banhavam se comparados ao seu olhar. Era algum feriado bruxo comemorativo e eles estavam em Hogsmead. Era o último ano em Hogwarts e, eles sabiam, o último ano deles juntos. Mas nenhum dos dois queria pensar naquilo. A garota ruiva pensava nos confetes que vez ou outra tocavam suas próprias bochechas e o garoto loiro pensava nos confetes que vez ou outra tocavam as bochechas dela. Até que ele abriu os lábios para dizer:_

"_Rosie" _

_Só ele a chamava assim. Ela não deixaria mais ninguém usar aquele apelido de criancinha. _

"_O quê?" ela perguntou rindo. _

"_Já tirou uma sua?" Ele apontou para a máquina Polaroid pendurada no pescoço dela quando falou, de modo que ela soubesse que falava de fotografias. _

_Rosie balançou a cabeça negativamente e girou mais uma vez, com os braços abertos. _

"_Tire" ele pediu. _

_Então ela tirou. Sem nem tirar a máquina do pescoço, esticou-a um pouco a frente de seu rosto e tirou. Não conseguiu sorrir direito, não sabia sorrir para fotos, mas não havia como mudar mais. A única foto dela mesma que teria. O garoto se aproximou dela, puxando a pela cintura e abraçando-a com força. "Ah, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie" ele repetia. _

_..._

Um mês depois de ter enviado aquela fotografia para Scorpius, ouvi três batidas na porta de meu apartamento. Saí do banho apressadamente (o apartamento era tão pequeno que foi possível ouvir as batidas mesmo dentro do banheiro) e vesti um robe azul-marinho que usava para colocar sobre a camisola. Todos sabiam que aquele tipo de robe era usado sobre roupas de dormir, então não pensei que quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da porta desconfiaria que eu estava completamente nua por baixo dele. Provavelmente seria apenas Dominique atrás de algum concelho de melhor amiga sobre como se aproximar das pessoas, visto que Domi tinha sérios problemas para se enturmar. Mas não era.

O que me esperava do outro lado da porta era um Scorpius Malfoy de olhos vermelhos e cabelos despenteados. Por que ele estava ali? Por que ele estivera chorando se havia dito anos atrás que nunca chorava? Por que segurava uma foto nas mãos?

O loiro apenas me empurrou, mas não de um modo rude, para o lado e entrou no apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si. Depois me encarou diretamente, como se os anos não tivessem passados e tivesse sido apenas no dia anterior que havíamos nos despedido em uma gigantesca estação de trem. Como ele podia ainda me olhar como antes sendo que tanto havia mudado? Como ele podia me olhar como se eu fosse a mesma?

— O-o que você quer? — perguntei, com minha voz deixando transparecer toda a minha confusão e desespero.

— Quero saber o que é isto! — esbravejou e eu pulei de susto com o grito. Ele levantava a fotografia que eu enviara um mês atrás.

— É uma fotografia! — gritei de volta, chateada e magoada por ele ter gritado antes.

Ele me encarava furioso como eu jamais vira. Soltou uma risada cínica. A _sua_ risada cínica. A _minha_ risada cínica. Depois começou a falar pausadamente e bem baixo, quase sussurrando:

— Eu não vim de Nova York até aqui para ouvir essa resposta. — Passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais em um gesto nervoso. — Eu preciso saber. Me diga. Por que. Diabos. Você. Mandou. Isto. Pra. Mim.

— Eu só queria devolver — respondi, desamparada. Olhei para cima, tentando impedir as lágrimas que se acumulavam em meus olhos caíssem. Mas eventualmente elas caíram, preenchendo o silêncio no qual todo o apartamento mergulhara.

Scorpius agora olhava para a foto. Olhava para o meu rosto quatro anos mais novo, para o meu sorriso pequeno, para os cachos curtos do meu cabelo da época e para aquele segundo congelado no tempo. Depois ele levantou os olhos para mim e piscou como se me visse pela primeira vez desde que entrara no apartamento.

— Você cortou o cabelo — ele disse, atônito.

Assenti e passei as costas das mãos pelo rosto, tentando secar as lágrimas.

— Eu não entendo... eu não entendo — Scorpius murmurou, novamente olhando para a fotografia.

Só precisei andar alguns passos até chegar até ele. Delicadamente, fechei suas mãos ao redor da foto e fiquei na ponta dos pés para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

— É sua.

Scorpius abriu a mão e virou a foto, onde do outro lado eu escrevera com a minha letra desajeitada:

_Rosie_

— Sou sua — eu disse. — Eu precisava que você soubesse disso. Eu precisava que você soubesse que não consigo ficar comigo mesma. Eu sou sua e você não sabia, por que você não sabia?

Scorpius me beijou. Primeiro os lábios, depois cada pedaço do meu corpo. E ele disse que iria se transferir do trabalho de volta para Londres. Disse que não ia mais embora. Disse que ficaria comigo. Disse que era meu.

Fotografias. Que estranhos pedaços de papel elas são! Mantêm vivos aqueles morreram, mantêm por perto aqueles que partiram, mantêm acesos os sorrisos mesmo depois de apagados, mantêm nossos os momentos que perdemos. Atravessam fronteiras de tempo e espaço. Permanecem.

De todas as fotografias que minha máquina Polaroid já tirou apenas uma não era minha. E de todas as que eram minhas Scorpius era a fotografia que nunca precisei tirar.


End file.
